


List

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcus’ father asked him whenever the hell he was going to give him grandchildren, he had just stared at him like he had gone off his rocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

 

When Marcus’ father asked him whenever the hell he was going to give him grandchildren, Marcus had just stared at him like he had gone off his rocker.

That had been almost precisely a year ago, and every single day since he had been informed, in one way or another, that his dear old dad wanted him to bond, have sex, get kids, as soon as possible. Preferably in that order.

Frankly, Marcus couldn’t stand to have the sixty something man haunt him like possessed any longer.

Which was why he could currently be found sitting at his kitchen table, quill presently put aside and a newly finished parchment laying innocently on the hardened wood in front of him. All things considered, he thought it to be fairly complete with the most important qualities pointed out.

Marcus stared at the single name that wasn’t crossed over on the list. Pure disbelief mixed with a sense of resignation and a slightly unexpected amount of reluctant joy and pleasure raged inside him, contending with each other but none coming out in first place.

His list of requirements for his future mate was quite lengthy, because even with his father’s insistent nagging he wouldn’t simply _settle_ for someone, no matter how that pissed the old man off. He was actually surprised that there was a name left at all, seeing it was one more than he had expected halfway through the creation of the thing.

But still, _Harry Potter_.

That it was to be a man had been obvious even to Flint Senior, and while he hadn’t observed what Harry Potter had dangling in-between his legs in person, there were plenty of people who had interacted with that particular appendage “spreading the word”, so to speak. So yes, the Boy (as if that wasn’t an obvious clue in itself) Who Lived was very much male.

And nicely sized, apparently.

The next point was that the subject had to be either completely gay or bisexual, because while he was able to, Marcus really didn’t care for the amount of effort needed to convert someone. The Gryffindor passed that one as well, since plenty of the storytellers had been of the male sex themselves.

 _Not a muggleborn_ , had been put on the cursed piece of paper due to his father. While the Wizarding World of Britain had become much more pro-muggleborn after its last war, and that included Marcus’ own father as well, it would only end in unnecessary discomfort if he married one.

And since it was from inconveniences primarily concerning his dear daddy he wanted to escape, it was fairly obvious just why he preferred a fullblood or a halfblood. Like Harry Potter.

And so it continued, requirement after requirement after requirement. Names upon names considered, only to be crossed out, until all there was left was _Harry bloody Potter_.

Well, he couldn’t exactly back out now – having promised himself that if there was anyone left on his list after all the requirements had been listed, he would go for it no matter who it was (and no real Flint ever went back on their word for anything less than the lives of their family).

He’d have his work cut out for him, to say the least.

His dear dad better appreciate it.

 


End file.
